


Perdus cette nuit.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, amour, orage (toujours et encore), retrouvailles, été
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Parce que Louis et Harry aiment provoquer l'univers. Tester ses limites. Ou peut-être juste jouer avec l'amour pour l'épuiser. Lui faire peur. Lui montrer qu'il existe plus grand et plus fort que lui. Que toutes les limites peuvent être repoussées. Qu'il n'y pas de règles pour aimer.Parce que certaines personnes ne sont pas capables de s'aimer aussi fort.Mais peut-être qu'eux, ils le peuvent.





	Perdus cette nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit os que j'ai commencé il y a quelques mois. Ecrit vraiment sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment de fil directeur. J'ai eu une inspiration alors je l'ai continué et terminé.  
> Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, mais j'avais envie de transmettre un petit message comme ça. 
> 
> Merci encore de me suivre, de me lire et me supporter ici ou sur wattpad.  
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Alt er love, L'amour gagne toujours.  
> A bientôt pour du nouveau.  
> Bisous.

 

– Viens, on s'en va d'ici.

 

Ce sont les premiers mots que Louis lui adresse ce soir. Il les murmure à peine à son oreille, au milieu de tout ce bruit incessant. La musique, les conversations, les rires. Pourtant, Harry les ressent jusqu'au creux de son ventre. Ces milliers de papillons qui se déploient, butinent son estomac et prennent leur envol.

 

Libres.

 

Le regard d'Harry parcourt la pièce autour de lui. Le salon où ils se sont tous rassemblés plus tôt dans la soirée. Une vingtaine de personnes. C'est l'été, il fait chaud. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes, l'air passe à peine. Surtout, il est irrespirable à côté de Louis. Le ciel immense gronde, l'orage arrive, on ne voit pas les nuages il fait trop noir, ça sent la pluie et la cigarette un peu aussi.

 

Harry a su, en voyant Louis franchir le seuil il y a quelques heures de cela, que cette soirée ne serait pas de tout repos. Et surtout, qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement l'éviter. Il a vainement cru qu'en se cachant dans la cuisine, derrière les paquets entamés de chips et les bouteilles d’alcool, il allait pouvoir lui échapper.

 

Sa sœur est certainement la seule à blâmer. Il sait que c'est elle qui l'a invité. Après tout c'est son anniversaire, elle choisit qui elle veut y voir. Harry ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Pas ce soir. Mais, il sait qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec sa présence ce soir.

 

Mais Louis est bien là. Il fume, il boit, il rit avec les autres qu'il ne connaît pas. Il a toujours été comme ça, vivant. Harry est un peu jaloux de sa lumière naturelle. De sa facilité à se fondre dans un décor. A rester lui-même. A prendre toute la place.

 

Louis est penché au-dessus de son épaule, Harry est encore assit dans le canapé. A côté de lui, une fille endormie, presque sur son épaule. Louis n'est pas là depuis longtemps, mais déjà son odeur embaume tout ses sens. Il ne l'a jamais oublié, mais à chaque fois ça le frappe de plein fouet. C'est le parfum que doit avoir le soleil, au-dessus de la plage, l'été.

 

– C'est l'anniversaire de Gemma.

– Justement, elle ne t'en voudra pas de t'amuser un peu.

 

Harry n'ose pas encore le regarder, mais il discerne parfaitement le sourire dans sa voix. Parce qu'il a déjà gagné, ils le savent tous les deux. Malgré tout, malgré la séparation, Louis a encore cette emprise sur lui. Une main ferme et chaude autour de son cœur.

 

– Regarde, elle est avec ses amis, elle rit, elle est heureuse. Tu ne veux pas vivre ça, toi aussi ?

– Et ce serait avec toi ?

– Qui d'autre ?

 

Louis se redresse, sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure lointain qui tourne en boucle dans la tête d'Harry. Il s'éloigne et le laisse cogiter dans le canapé. Harry fixe son verre de bière, puis sa sœur qui rit aux éclats avec ses amis. Le grand sourire sur ses lèvres, les yeux qui brillent et le visage pétillant de bonheur.

 

Même s'il soupire, Harry se lève. Parce que Louis a raison. Parce qu'il l'a toujours suivi. Parce qu'il a toujours été son porte bonheur. Son évidence.

 

Il prend son portable qui charge dans un coin de la pièce. Louis l'attend dans l'entrée, son skate sous le bras et son briquet qu'il s'amuse à allumer et éteindre du pouce.

 

Quand Harry s'approche, c'est tout son visage qui s'illumine. Une étoile qui se met à briller. Et Harry se sent rougir sous ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Un bleu Louis.

 

Louis ouvre la porte, ils sortent de l'appartement. Dans le couloir, la musique semble s'éloigner. Ils descendent les marches, traversent le hall désert du bâtiment.

 

Dehors, l'air est plus chaud encore qu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Louis range son briquet, pose sa planche au sol, un pied dessus et tourne la tête vers Harry. Il lui tend la main, son tee-shirt blanc ressort presque autant que ses yeux dans la nuit. C'est une étoile. Une étoile incandescente.

 

– Je ne sais pas en faire.

 

Ils ne sont éclairés que par un lampadaire à quelques pas d'eux, aux nuances orangées, mais Harry le voit parfaitement sourire. Il le devine sans même le regarder. Louis garde son bras tendu, ses doigts dépliés vers lui, l'invite à venir croquer la vie à pleines dents.

 

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

 

Cette question n'a aucun sens. Ils connaissent déjà la réponse. Harry lève les yeux au ciel, saisit la main de Louis et le laisse guider. Il l'amène devant lui sur la planche. Ses bras font le tour de son bassin, le colle à lui.

 

Harry a l'impression de se sentir pousser des ailes, de s'apprêter à sauter dans le vide. Les deux pieds sur la planche, il vole directement dans les bras de l'amour. Le souffle de Louis caresse sa nuque, lui envoie une vague de frissons dans le corps. Une décharge électrique.

 

– Ok, prêt ?

– Non.

– Tiens toi.

– A quoi ?

– Moi.

 

Et Louis appuie son pied au sol et les fait rouler en avant. C'est soudain, surprenant. C'est Louis. C'est eux. Ils ne vont pas forcément vite, mais c'est tout de même euphorisant.

 

Les doigts d'Harry se serrent autour de ceux de Louis. Naturellement. Pas besoin de réfléchir.

 

Ils roulent et descendent des rues. L'air caresse légèrement les boucles d'Harry ou c'est le souffle de Louis derrière lui, il ne sait pas. Il a chaud, il se sent léger, il est bien. Heureux.

 

Tout près de l'oreille, contre ses cheveux, Louis lui murmure imagine toi que nous sommes sur un vaisseau spatial, qu'autour de nous les étoiles brillent si fort qu'elles nous aveuglent, que nous traversons l'univers pour se trouver un coin d'amour et que nous y restons pour toujours.

 

Le corps entier d'Harry se réveille sous les frissons et son cœur se serre de bien-être. Ses paupières se ferment et il rêve tout ça. Louis et lui, au milieu des planètes et des astres célestes, à s'aimer et s'embrasser et s'enlacer jusqu'à s'en faire mal, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. C'est le plus beau des songes. Il ne veut pas se réveiller.

 

Sur son ventre chaud, leurs doigts se mêlent et forment la même continuité de peau. Harry sent la vie renaître dans son cœur, la réalité reprendre des couleurs, sa poitrine se soulever pour Louis.

 

Le skate s'arrête. Le rêve aussi.

Harry ouvre les yeux.

 

C'est la nuit, les étoiles brillent un peu moins dans le vrai ciel, mais il pourrait presque croire qu'il flotte encore entre elles. Louis lâche ses mains, dépose le fantôme d'un baiser sur sa nuque et ils descendent de la planche.

 

Ils sont devant un supermarché ouvert 24h/24h, l'enseigne est éclairée d'une lumière blanche qui fait mal aux yeux, les néons vacillent un peu sous l'usure. Louis prend son skate sous le bras, et la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

 

Les doigts liés, ils entrent dans le petit magasin désert. Le caissier les salue poliment, bien que la fatigue tire ses traits. Harry suit Louis dans les rayons, lui tient son skate quand il commence à ne plus savoir le porter en plus des courses.

 

Bouteilles d'alcool, paquets de chips. Il ne demande pas, parce qu'il sait ce qu'Harry préfère. Et Harry se retient de sourire. La chaleur agréable dans son ventre se propage maintenant dans l'intégralité de son corps.

 

Louis tient toujours la main d'Harry, même quand il paie ses courses. Le caissier les regarde, un petit sourire épuisé sur les lèvres. Ils ressortent dans la nuit avec un sachet plastique. Louis ne demande pas son skate, ils marchent.

 

– Où est-ce qu'on va ?

– Tu as peur ?

– Non.

 

Pas avec toi.

Harry le pense tout bas, mais il ne le dit pas. Pourtant, sans même l'entendre, Louis le sait et le lit sur son visage. Dans son regard perdu et juvénile. Alors, il lui sourit et serre ses doigts autour des siens.

 

C'est comme pour murmurer si tu m'aimes suis moi et si tu ne m'aimes pas laisse moi te suivre.

 

Là où ils se dirigent, il fait un peu plus noir encore. Le creux de la nuit. Des ombres sur des ombres encore plus sombres.

Le noir qui les avale.

Le noir où ils vont se perdre.

 

Ils n'ont pas peur. Pas à deux. Pas ensemble. S'ils se tiennent la main assez fort, ils peuvent tout faire tout affronter même la pire des tempêtes, braver le plus puissant des orages et rire sous les éclairs qui foudroient le sol autour d'eux.

 

Parce que Louis et Harry aiment provoquer l'univers. Tester ses limites. Ou peut-être juste jouer avec l'amour pour l'épuiser. Lui faire peur. Lui montrer qu'il existe plus grand et plus fort que lui. Que toutes les limites peuvent être repoussées. Qu'il n'y pas de règles pour aimer.

 

Louis ouvre le chemin, le guide dans le noir. Les feuilles, les branches, les brindilles craquent sous la semelle des chaussures. Ensuite, il n'y a aucun bruit, seulement le murmure du silence. Parfois, l'orage qui gronde au loin.

 

Ils arrivent dans un endroit éclairé. Les lampadaires s'alignent le long d'un chemin de terre. Autour, ce n'est que l'herbe et de la verdure noire. Puis la lumière de la lune qui les surveille.

 

C'est aux balançoires que Louis s'arrête, il pose le sachet au sol et lâche les doigts d'Harry. Ils sont en plein été, les vêtements collent à la peau, la sueur à la nuque, mais Harry a soudainement froid quand leurs mains se délient.

 

Harry laisse le skate au sol, regarde Louis sortir la première bouteille du sac et lui donner le paquet de chips. Il l'ouvre, une odeur salée lui monte aux narines et il n'hésite pas bien longtemps avant d'en croquer un. Louis ouvre le bouchon, lui lance un sourire et prend une gorgée.

 

Ensuite, ils s'assoient chacun sur une balançoire. Ils se balancent au rythme de rien. Louis pose la bouteille au sol, entre eux, s'allume une cigarette et se balance en gardant ses pieds. Harry lui tend le paquet de chips. Quand il en mange, Louis se lèche ensuite les doigts et les lèvres. Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder comme si c'était fascinant de le voir se mettre des miettes partout. Comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de désirer dévorer son corps nu sous ses lèvres.

 

Lorsque son regard bleu rencontre le sien, il baisse les yeux vers le sol, les joues irisées de rose. Louis n'a jamais eu honte de rien. Il souffle la fumée au-dessus de sa tête, elle monte et s'échappe vers la lune.

 

Harry prend une gorgée dans la bouteille, il grimace et passe le dos de sa main contre sa bouche. C'est fort, brûlant. Il en reprend un petit peu. Louis le regarde toujours, sourit en coin. Harry ne dit rien, il repose la bouteille puis laisse échapper un soupir.

 

– Tu me détestes encore.

 

Louis penche la tête en arrière vers le ciel après avoir murmurés ces mots. Ce n'est pas une question, simplement la vérité. Il chercher l'étoile qui brille plus que les autres ou attend celle qui doit filer à la vitesse d'une comète.

 

D'abord, Harry ne dit rien. Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Le silence ne le gêne pas. Il joue avec le bout de sa basket contre un caillou, remue la terre sèche de l'été sous ses pieds. Peut-être qu'il le déteste encore, mais ce n'est pas un sentiment qui reste, ce n'est pas un sentiment qu'il va garder gravé en lui pour toujours. C'est simplement une longue tempête qui doit leur passer au-dessus de la tête. Ils doivent apprendre à y survivre, se serre fort pour ne pas se faire emporter par les rafales avides du vent, ne plus avoir peur de l'orage et courir à travers la foudre qui s'abat autour d'eux.

 

Sans même réfléchir, il souffle les mots qui lui semblent les plus justes :

 

– Je ne sais pas s'il me sera un jour possible de te détester plus que je t'aime.

– J'ai lu quelque part que ce sont deux sentiments qui vont ensemble.

– C'est n'importe quoi, Louis.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Parce que je le ressens. Le cœur, ça ne ment pas.

 

Louis se redresse sur sa balançoire, porte sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et le regarde les sourcils froncés. Harry a toujours été très porté sur les sentiments, peut-être ces nombreux romans qu'il lit à la lueur de la sa lampe de chevet ou aux premiers rayons du soleil le matin. Louis ne s'en plaint pas, il a toujours particulièrement aimé le regarder lire. Son air concentré, happé par les mots, plongé dans un autre monde, un univers où il est enfermé tout seul avec les personnages de fiction, ses sourcils froncés, ses petits sourires parfois ou même les quelques larmes qu'il a pu verser. Ces moments où il accepte d'être vulnérable.

 

Après toutes ces années, Louis sait que les mots comptent pour Harry. Qu'ils doivent être réels et palpables. Alors, il se tourne légèrement son corps vers lui et tend sa jambe pour toucher la sienne, du bout du pied. Mais Harry ne le regarde toujours pas, la tête baissée vers le sol.

 

– Alors touche le mien, répète moi ce qu'il te dit.

– Louis...

– Quoi, il interrompt dans un murmure, tu as peur de la vérité ?

– Non, seulement de toi.

 

Cette fois, Louis ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il a rarement entendu cela. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'Harry exprime ses craintes, il est de nature très renfermé et secret. Si Harry aime lire des romans, Louis a appris à lire en lui. A décrypter ses émotions et les exprimer à sa place.

 

Pourtant Harry sait dire qu'il déteste, qu'il n'aime pas, qu'il hait. Mais si c'est quelque chose qu'il aime, il n'est plus capable de l'exprimer. Les mots lui manquent, se bloquent au milieu de sa gorge et empêchent sa langue de se délier.

 

Louis coince la cigarette entre ses lèvres, prend la bouteille, libère sa bouche et avale une longue gorgée. Ensuite, il la passe à Harry, regarde le côté de son visage éclairé par les rayons blafards de la lune, le seul endroit de son visage qu'il peut voir. Harry secoue la tête, préfère manger quatre ou cinq chips à la suite. Ils croustillent sous la dent, il commence à avoir un peu mal au ventre, mais il continue de manger.

 

Ce n'est pas forcément la nourriture, il pense que c'est simplement Louis.

Louis qui fait réagir son corps, toujours.

Louis qui le rend vivant et fait naître des tempêtes à l'intérieur de son estomac.

Louis qui bouleverse toujours et ne laisse jamais de répit à son cœur.

 

– Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien avec moi.

– Oui, quand tu es là, quand tu tiens la main, je sais que je ne vais pas me perdre.

– Mais ? Demande prudemment Louis en tirant sur sa cigarette.

– Mais, ça fait longtemps déjà que je me suis perdu en toi. Et je ne sais pas... C'est impressionnant et terrifiant à la fois de se donner entièrement à une personne. Tu ne trouves pas ?

 

A son tour, Louis laisse un petit silence agréable s'installer entre eux. Il inhale la nicotine, puis se mord la lèvre inférieure. Son sourire disparaît un peu, au fil de ses pensées. Il regarde la fumée s'échapper vers le ciel et pense au bruit que son cœur fait à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur Harry, à chaque fois que leurs doigts se frôlent, à chaque fois que leurs regardent se croisent pour ne jamais se quitter.

 

Puis, Louis approche sa balançoire de celle d'Harry, il tend le bras, plonge sa main dans le paquet huileux et gras de chips. Celle d'Harry est toujours à l’intérieur, leurs doigts se touchent et Louis les laisse traîner un peu contre sa peau douce. Il la ressort avec une poignée de chips, il les mange un part un, sa cigarette coincée entre deux doigts.

 

– Je n'ai pas peur tu sais, reprends Louis, je n'ai jamais eu peur de t'aimer.

– Tu n'as jamais peur de rien Louis.

– C'est ce que tu crois ?

– Oui. _Rien_.

 

Louis se lève, il laisse tomber ses chips au sol et marche dessus. Ils craquent sous la semelle de sa basket. Il écrase sa cigarette à terre, se met devant Harry. De chaque côté de la balançoire, il saisit les chaînes en métal froid et attend qu'il le regarde. Harry pose le paquet de chips au sol, frotte ses mains entre elles pour faire disparaître les miettes et lève ses yeux vers Louis.

 

– J'ai peur de te perdre. C'est dingue parce que, je suis littéralement tombé amoureux de toi, à m'en pulvériser le cœur. Je l'ai sorti de ma poitrine et je te l'ai donné. C'est ça qui aurait du m'effrayer, mais non. Moi, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que mon amour te fasse fuir. A l'idée de te voir partir. Parce que c'est trop grand, trop fort peut-être. Il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas capables d'aimer comme ça.

– Je suis resté.

– Tu regrettes ? Tu penses que c'est une erreur ?

 

A son tour, Harry se lève. Malgré les trois années qui les séparent, Louis a toujours été le plus petit des deux. Peut-être d'une seule tête, mais c'est suffisant pour faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres du plus jeune à chaque fois. Ce soir aussi. Ça ne change pas.

 

Louis le regarde. Ses boucles plus courtes. Ses émeraudes qui brillent dans le noir, à en faire s'éteindre les étoiles. Son visage plus définit, mûrit et fin. L'aspect laiteux de sa peau, sa blancheur. Et pourtant, il pourrait être fait d'or et de bronze. Ses yeux, ce serait des joyaux précieux que tout le monde s'arracherait. Mais personne n'aurait le droit de le toucher, à part lui.

 

Instinctivement, Louis tend la main pour caresser sa joue. Sa peau est chaude, brûlante. Harry le fixe un long moment, sans rien dire. Mais, il frissonne. Louis le sent, il sourit.

 

– Je t'ai dis, Louis, le cœur ne ment pas. J'ai beau chercher à te haïr, l'amour prend toujours le dessus. Je ne souhaite pas un autre amour que le tien. C'est lui qui m'a construit, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris, c'est lui qui me rendra plus fort.

 

Quand Louis l'aime, Harry se sent enfin complet.

Quand Harry l'aime, Louis n'est plus ce vide intergalactique.

 

Leurs visages se rapprochent dangereusement. Leurs bouches se cherchent dans l'ombre. Ils pourraient s'embrasser sous les étoiles, là, maintenant. Ils pourraient sceller leurs mots par un baiser sous le regard bienveillant de la lune.

 

Mais, ils ne le font pas.

 

Leurs fronts se touchent, leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs lèvres ne font que se frôler et s’appeler. La main de Louis quitte la joue d'Harry, elle vient chercher ses doigts et les guide contre sa poitrine. Sous le tissu fin de son tee-shirt, Harry peut sentir la chaleur de sa peau et son cœur battre à tout rompre.

 

– Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Harry hoche doucement la tête. Leurs doigts se serrent les uns autour des autres. Fermement. Ils ont chaud, mais ils restent collés l'un à l'autre.

 

– Tu as raison, un cœur ne ment pas. Écoute le. Écoute le te parler, Harry. Il ne répond qu'au tien.

 

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Harry cache sa tête dans le cou de Louis. Il respire et retrouve son odeur de cigarette et d'eau de Cologne. Leurs doigts ne se lâchent pas. Ils sont liés. Là, Harry écoute attentivement le cœur de Louis qui pulse sous sa peau, partout dans son corps.

 

Louis passe un bras autour de ses hanches, le serre contre lui. Une façon silence de dire ne pars pas. Le souffle chaud d'Harry contre sa peau le fait frissonner, réveille des sensations oubliées à l'intérieur de lui. L'amour qui déploie ses ailes.

 

– Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

 

Harry brise le silence. Sa question résonne comme un coup de tonnerre. L'orage n'a pas cessé. Il n'est pas encore au dessus de leurs têtes, mais il s'approche. L'air est étouffant. Électrique.

 

– On se connaît depuis le collège nous deux, on a tout vécu ensemble. Tu te souviens comme on était proches, avec ta sœur, tous les trois ? On faisait les quatre cent coups ensemble, on s'allongeait des heures sous les arbres dans le jardin, à se tenir la main et à parler de nos rêves, on riait aux éclats, on construisait des cabanes la nuit dans ta chambre, on grimpait aux arbres, on se racontait des histoires pour se faire peur sous les étoiles et... Je ne sais pas.. Gemma a grandi, elle est partie à l'université, je devais choisir aussi ce que je voulais faire de mon avenir. C'était effrayant... De devenir un adulte...

 

Louis prend un souffle tremblant. Ils continuent de s'enlacer. Harry ferme les paupières, sent et écoute son cœur avec les oreilles, du bout des doigts toujours posés délicatement sur sa poitrine.

 

\- Puis, il y a eu ton anniversaire. Tes dix-neuf ans, Harry... J'ai toujours... Je crois que j'ai toujours eu cette envie en moi. D'être proche de toi. De le rester. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'avais commencé à remarquer la manière dont Sarah te regardait et... Harry ça me rendait vert de jalousie. L'idée que tu puisses m'abandonner pour quelqu'un d'autre. Que tout ce qu'on avait vécu et construis pendant toutes ces années puissent s'évaporer en un clin d'oeil. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'oublies. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ta vie sans moi.

 

Instinctivement, les doigts de Louis se serrent autour du tee-shirt d'Harry. Il s'accroche à lui, le garde contre son corps. Il n'a pas peur de trembler. Il n'a pas peur d'aimer. Si Harry lui échappe, alors plus rien n'a de sens. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient, l'Univers sans ses étoiles ? Il se perd, il s’égare.

 

– Je t'ai regardé rire, sourire, toute la soirée et je me suis dit que... je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière. Que c'était maintenant où jamais. Que si tu devais partir demain, si nos chemins devaient se séparer, j'aurais au moins eu le courage de faire ça. J'ai attendu la fin de la fête, que tout le monde soit parti. T'aider à ranger, c'était juste un prétexte. Je t'ai pris la main et je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en mourrais d'envie. Parce que mon cœur me faisait trop mal d'attendre. Parce que j'étais effrayé à l'idée de te perdre.

 

Louis lève la tête, regarde la lune, le ciel noir où brillent quelques points lumineux. Timides. C'est peut-être l'orage qui les occulte. Ils se cachent derrière, en attendant que la tempête passe.

 

Eux sont là, au milieu, ils se tiennent et s'agrippent l'un à l'autre. Ils survivent aux obstacles. Ils apprennent à se battre et à se reconstruire. A tenir debout, à braver les intempéries.

 

– Ensuite... Ensuite, je pensais avoir fait une erreur. Même si c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu au fond de moi. Je croyais avoir gâché toutes nos années d'amitié, parce que je ne savais pas si tu ressentais ça, toi aussi. C'est dingue... Je te connais par cœur, mieux que moi-même, et j'étais incapable de dire si tu m'aimais aussi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et mon plus grand cauchemar, c'était que tu m'avoue que tu ne me voyais que comme un ami.

– C'est pour ça que tu as fui.

 

Ce n'est pas une question. Ils le savent tous les deux. Louis hoche la tête, silencieusement. Ils ont toujours été proches. Avant même ce baiser. Avant même cette distance que Louis a instauré entre eux.

Les doigts qui se cherchent, se frôlent, les sourires qui se répondent, les yeux qui se croisent, les rougissements sur les joues, les épaules qui se touchent, les heures à parler, à rire.

 

Louis se souvient particulièrement d'un soir d'été. Il avait dix-sept ans, Harry en avait quinze. Ils avaient passé la nuit à regarder des films d'horreur dans le lit. Harry déteste ça. Son corps s'était rapproché de celui de Louis, pour chercher du réconfort. Il se rappelle de son bras sur son ventre et sa tête sur son épaule. Le parfum délicat de ses cheveux et la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, ses bras refermés autour de son corps frêle et brûlant. Il le protégeait du monde entier. Puis, Harry s'était endormi. Et Louis priait pour que les battements de son cœur ne le réveillent pas.

 

Harry prend une respiration, puis murmure :

 

– Je ne te déteste pas. Peut-être sur le coup, je t'en ai voulu. Mais je t'attendais. Je savais que tu reviendrais. Je savais que Gemma te parlait toujours, même si elle évitait de le mentionner devant moi, parce qu'elle... Elle avait compris, elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Sans que je ne lui dise, oui. C'est elle qui est venu m'en parler au bout de deux semaines, quand elle ne nous voyait plus ensemble.

– Je crois qu'elle a toujours su qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Elle m'avait dit un jour que toi et moi, on ne pourra jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre.

– Et elle a raison, non ?

 

Ils se détachent. La main d'Harry ne quittent pas sa place, sur le torse de Louis. Peau brûlante. Ils se regardent dans les yeux. Harry repense à leur premier baiser. Sa surprise, son étonnement, sa peur, les battements de son cœur et l'orage qui a grondé en lui.

 

Aujourd'hui, trois mois plus tard, il est prêt. Prêt à tout recommencer. A tout reprendre. A reconstruire les choses là où ils les ont laissées. Et pour ça, il suffit d'un baiser. Il le sait. Parce qu'ils se sont déjà tout dit. Tout avoué.

 

C'est le cœur qui parle, et maintenant il demande à être libéré et aimé. Tenu entre des mains pour se réchauffer. Harry baisse son regard vers les lèvres de Louis, quelques secondes, puis remonte retrouver ses yeux. Un bleu limpide, clair, celui de la mer une belle journée chaude d'été. Un bleu ressourçant. Le bleu de la vie.

 

– Si je t'embrasse, tu me promets de ne plus partir, cette fois ?

– Jamais.

 

Jamais. Harry murmure ce mot encore une fois. Suspendu entre leurs bouches. Une promesse.

Leurs visages se rapprochent lentement, presque trop. Sous ses doigts, Harry sent les battements cardiaques de Louis s’accélérer. Puis, au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlent, où le souffle se suspend, des premières gouttes s'échouent sur la peau.

 

Quelques secondes et elles deviennent intenses, lourdes. La pluie d'été dégringole sur eux. L'orage éclate. Un éclair fend le ciel. Ça sent la terre chaude mouillée. L'espoir aussi. Parce qu'après la tempête, il y a toujours le beau temps.

 

Ils regardent autour d'eux, leurs yeux se croisent et ils rient.

La pluie devient de plus en plus vigoureuse. Ils sont trempés.

La terre se transforme en boue.

 

– Viens, on va mettre à l'abri.

 

Louis prend la main d'Harry dans la sienne, ils récupèrent leurs affaires. Harry le skate, Louis le paquet de chips et la bouteille.

 

Ils se mettent à courir sous la pluie. Ils rient aux éclats. Harry s'arrête, tend les bras pour sentir les gouttes frapper sa peau. Ses boucles lui collent au front. Louis le regarde, sous la lumière blafarde des lampadaires, sous le rideau de pluie, et il le trouve plus beau que jamais. Son tee-shirt trempé qui laisse apparaître la forme de son torse, la faible rondeur de son ventre, puis le sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres.

 

Si Harry ne lui avait pas repris la main pour se remettre à courir, il l'aurait embrassé. Là. Sous la pluie. Au cœur de l'orage. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. L'adrénaline monter dans ses veines. Ce n'est pas de la peur, ni l'euphorie. C'est l'amour. L'amour qui vibre sans aucune limite.

 

Louis les guide, il sort ses clés et ouvre la porte d'entrée de son bâtiment. Même à l'intérieur, au sec, ils entendent la pluie s'abattre dehors. Incessante. Puis l'orage qui se réveille parfois, au loin.

 

Ils rient parce qu'ils sont trempés. Ils rient parce qu'ils sont heureux.

Ils prennent l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage. Louis ouvre la porte de son appartement. Harry le connaît comme son propre chez lui.

 

Louis ferme derrière lui, va repousser une fenêtre pour ne pas que la pluie rentre et s'éclipse dans la salle de bains. Le sachet plastique sur la table.

Harry observe autour de lui. En trois mois, rien n'a changé. Le même désordre rassurant, le même décor, la même odeur de Louis partout. Partout sur les murs, les tissus, lui...

 

Dans chaque pièce, ils ont créé des souvenirs. Les plats préparés dans la cuisine, la farine sur tous les meubles et leurs vêtements. La première fleur qu'ils ont planté sur son petit balcon. Elle pousse encore, elle est belle, colorée, vivante. Les jeux-vidéo dans le salon, les soirées films dans le canapé, les heures à lire, parler et rire dans son lit.

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, Louis revient avec deux serviettes propres. Harry pose le skate dans l'entrée. Ils se sèchent. Ils retient leurs chaussures.

 

– On ferait mieux de se changer.

 

Louis lui fait signe de le suivre. Ils vont dans la chambre. Dérangée, elle aussi. Des livres s'empilent sur la table de chevet à côté de la lampe, au sol aussi et sur les étagères. Sur le bureau, un ordinateur fermé et des feuilles, des cahiers, des vêtements sur la chaise et le lit défait.

 

Même s'il les connaît par cœur, Harry regarde les photographies accrochées au mur, au-dessus du bureau. Louis, Gemma et lui assit dans le jardin à l'arrière de sa maison d'enfance, ils devaient avoir autour de dix ans. Harry et Louis, les bras autour des épaules et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, devant la mer en été, Louis et Gemma avec chacun une grosse peluche qu'ils avaient gagné à la fête foraine de la ville il y a trois ans, puis une d'Harry. Tout seul. Une barbe à papa à la main, une fossette creusée dans le coin de sa joue, les yeux vifs et brillants. Il se souvient encore du jour où Louis l'a pris, avant une séance de cinéma.

 

– Tiens, ils devraient être à ta taille.

 

Harry se retourne. Louis lui tend des vêtements secs et pliés. Il en a dépose pour lui aussi sur le bord du lit. Harry le regarde, les prend et va dans la salle de bains. En quelques seconde seulement, il se change et passe la serviette dans ses cheveux. Ses boucles partent dans tous les sens, des gouttes coulent encore sur sa nuque, mais ils sécheront par eux-même.

 

Un instant, il se surprend à porter le tee-shirt de Louis à son visage. Son odeur embaume ses narines, éveille ses sens. Il plonge son nez dedans, frissonne et ferme les paupières. Son ventre se tord agréablement et son cœur semble vouloir prendre son envol.

 

Quand il revient dans la chambre, Louis est changé lui aussi. Il remet quelques affaires en place et se tourne vers lui.

 

– Tu peux aller remplir un bol de pop-corn et prendre à boire ? Je prépare une surprise.

– Tu veux de l'aide ?

– Le principe d'une surprise Harry, c'est que tu ne vois pas avant.

 

Louis laisse échapper un rire léger, Harry cligne des paupières et retient son souffle. Il a toujours aimé l'entendre rire. Un son clair et harmonieux. Plus agréable encore que le bruit de l'océan. Et Harry adore entendre les vagues s'échouer entre elles et sur le sable.

 

Mais, il ne discute pas. Il laisse Louis se débrouiller et rejoint le salon. Il prépare du pop-corn, chaud et croustillant. Il range l'autre bouteille d'alcool, ferme le paquet de chips entamé.

 

Le temps que Louis termine, il va observer à la fenêtre entrouverte. Le ciel pleut toujours sur la ville. Entre deux, un éclair fend le ciel et frappe au loin. Inatteignable. Suivi par le grondement de l'orage, éloigné et si proche à la fois. Effrayant, mais rassurant. Ils sont à l'abri, maintenant. Plus rien ne peut les atteindre.

 

– Harry, tu peux venir !

 

La voix de Louis s'élève au bout du couloir. Harry ne se fait pas prier. Il prend le bol de pop-corn et retrouve la chambre. Elle n'est plus exactement comme avant.

 

Au milieu de la pièce, le lit deux places est caché sous des couvertures suspendues à l'aide de cordes. Celles qu'ils ont toujours gardé depuis leur adolescence.

 

Une cabane.

Un sourire se dessine aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

 

Une guirlande de lumière est allumée au-dessus de la tête de lit, en dehors des couvertures. Louis lui tend la main, ouvre un pan de la cabane pour y créer une entrée.

 

Harry n'hésite pas, il pose le bol au sol et noue leurs doigts. Ils se faufilent tous les deux sous les couvertures, riant comme des enfants. La lumière, à l'extérieur, les éclaire à peine. C'est suffisant pour voir les ombres du visage, les marques d'un sourire et la direction du regard.

 

Il y a des coussins autour, Louis pose sa tête dessus et regarde Harry. Ils s'observent, dans l'intimité et l'ombre de leur cabane. Louis râle, en souriant, parce que les cheveux d'Harry mouillent son cou. Harry fait exprès de se coller à lui, et pas seulement pour l'entendre rire. Aussi parce qu'il veut _enfin_ sentir la chaleur de son corps.

 

Harry sursaute quand Louis glisse sa main sur sa hanche. Tiède. Directement sous son tee-shirt. Cette fois, Louis murmure :

 

– Tu as peur ? Tu veux que j'allume la lumière ?

– Non, pas comme ça, pas avec toi. Pas tant que tu me tiens la main.

 

Il resserre ses doigts autour de ceux de Louis, se penche et retrouve ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassent d'abord timidement, ils osent à peine bouger ou respirer, de peur de briser ce moment. Ils se touchent et tout prend sens.

 

Puis, Harry pose son autre main sur la poitrine de Louis, touche son cœur qui bat activement sous sa peau, et ils s'embrassent vraiment. A en perdre le souffle. A en faire trembler les étoiles. A braver les règles de l'univers.

 

C'est Harry qui brise en premier ce baiser. Il se recule parce qu'il a besoin de respirer. Ses joues sont teintées de rouge, que Louis ne voit pas, mais il le devine. Il rit. Harry le fait taire en l'embrassant à nouveau. Plus vigoureusement.

 

Et jamais leurs doigts ne se lâchent.

Leurs cœurs battent l'un contre l'autre, se répondent, veulent se retrouver. Ils le sentent. Pulser sous la peau. Un peu plus vite à chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque regard.

 

Certaines personnes ne sont pas capables de s'aimer aussi fort, mais eux ils le peuvent.

Parce que Gemma avait raison, ils ne peuvent pas vivre ou exister l'un sans l'autre.

Parce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'amour gagne toujours.

 


End file.
